Flexible bags are used for holding liquids of different types, for example in the bioprocessing and food industries. Often they are provided in or coupled with a supporting container.
When filling an empty, collapsed, flexible bag there may be problems with parts of the bag not being filled because of interference by other parts of the bag. This can happen due to friction between bag surfaces and between the bag surface and a supporting container. This can prevent full expansion of the bag.